


Unexpected Gift

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Seungyoun, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Birthday Wooseok!!!!, M/M, Seungyoun is a cinnamon roll, Shy Seungyoun, Wooseok is jealous but he is unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Wooseok thinks Seungyoun hates him. It’s Wooseok’s birthday and Seungyoun is acting strange.





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post this yesterday but i’m so lazy during sundays and wooseok went live. so here is wooseok birthday special!!!!!

Wooseok just got out fresh from the shower. Rubbing his hair with the towel and putting it on a chair on the way to his bed, when the door of his bedroom suddenly opened and all his members just barged in.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Wooseokie. Happy Birthday to you!”

Hangyul, the unofficial cake holder, went near Wooseok to make him make a wish before he blow out the candles. Wooseok said a silent wish, hoping his members and him will have good health and for them to spend the next 5 years happilly. Wooseok blew out the candles and then the room was filled with them each shouting and greeting happy birthdays to Wooseok.

“Wooseok hyung! Happy Birthday. What do you want as a gift? Hmm?”

Junho asked while playing with the birthday hat he put on Wooseok.

“Give me peace and quiet. It’s almost 1am.”

His room was filled of various ‘boos’ and ‘hey’ but Wooseok just laughed from their reactions. It was evident that everyone is tired because they had a schedule earlier.

It did not took all of them long before they all went back to their rooms, wanting to rest and just for sleep to consume them. They all went out, but not before wiping Wooseok’s face with some icing. They each gave Wooseok a hug, again greeting him a happy birthday and various wishes of happiness and health.

Except for one, Cho Seungyoun.

Wooseok also didn’t know why the two of them have some awkward relationship. Actually, during the audition program, they were really close, not really really close but definitely better than what they are now.

Wooseok started noticing it whenever the group are together, Seungyoun has been clingy to the youger ones, always petting their head and hugging them. With the older ones, he always talks to them animatedly and with full of energy but when it comes to Wooseok, he’s always quiet and hus energetic self is replaced by a silent one.

They talk, ofcourse they are in the same group, it’s inevitable but it’s never something big or deep just simple “what time are we leaving today?” or “can you pass me the bowl” and Wooseok really wanted to try to get closer but whever he does, Seungyoun just deflects his every move.

There’s this instance when they were live in Japan. The comments suggested they compliment each other by the same age since two of the 02, 99, and 96 line were there. When Dongpyo and Hyeongjun finished theirs, which was really very cute, it was Hangyul and Yohan’s turn which resulted into Yohan choking in his noodles and Hangyul pretending to throw up. In the middle of it all, Seungyoun decided to leave because he’s hungry.

He left right before his and Wooseok’s turn to compliment each other which made Wooseok a bit sulky because he really had so much to say and compliment about Seungyoun like how talented Wooseok sees him because he can do anything and how he’s so caring towards the members and all that but it all went down on the drain because Seungyoun left.

Another instance was when the group was filming for the Chuseok special but it was another member’s turn so Wooseok decided to play with Tan on the sofa and then Seungyoun went near them, not even bothering to sit beside Wooseok, just casually squatting in front of Tan when there was a huge space next to Wooseok.

Wooseok was watching Seungyoun which acts like Wooseok was not there and it was just Tan.

And the most recent one was the test questions about Wooseok which they do for each member’s birthday. He read Seungyoun’s answers and they were all just ‘meh’, but Wooseok won’t deny that he kinda liked that the words Seungyoun wants to say in front of him but can’t say is that he finds Wooseok so handsome. Maybe that boost Wooseok’s ego more but that’s not the point.

Wooseok wanted them to be really close to each other since they are the same age and it just frustrates him because it was obvious that Seungyoun is singling him out and he doesn’t understand why. Seungyoun is literally everyone’s favorite in the group because he’s so easy to get close with but why is he not doing that to Wooseok.

Whenever he see Seungyoun being affectionate with other members, there’s a heavy feeling inside him. Wooseok is not sure what it is but maybe it’s the desire for him to know Seungyoun better since he’s already so friendly with the others.

This frustration gets worse on some days so he asked Hangyul about it one time, since Hangyul seems to be the closest to Seungyoun and they are roommates.

“Gyul-ah, does Seungyoun hate me?”

They were in Wooseok’s room just lazing out on his bed. Hangyul looked up from where he is playing in his phone, a funny look on his face.

“What made you think that? That doesn’t make sense, hyung.”

“But I’m the only one who he doesn’t talk to that much. He jokes around you guys but never with me.”

“Because you look like a stuck-up bitch, hyung.”

After saying that, Hangyul chuckled so Wooseok hit him with his pillow multiple times until he stopped laughing.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding stop hitting me. Seungyoun hyung doesn’t hate you, he’s just a coward dumbass, don’t mind him. He’ll come around.”

“Is this your way of lying to me? Seungyoun really hates me, I knew it.”

“How many times do I have to tell you he doesn’t. Trust me, hyung. But he likes me more though.”

And that’s when Wooseok decided that he shouldn’t ask Hangyul about serious things anymore and maybe he kicked him out of his room that day.

Wooseok just finished washing his face of icing when there’s a knock from his door. If it’s one the guys, he swear, he’s gonna kick their ass. All of them needs to rest because it’s gonna be a busy week for them again on the next day.

Wooseok dried his face first before going and opening his door which gave him the biggest shock because standing in front of him is none other than Cho Seungyoun, the member who probably hates him or that’s what Wooseok thinks.

“Seungyoun-ah, what are you doing here? forgot something?”

“Can I go inside?”

“Uh, sure? I mean, sure, of course you can.”

Wooseok was so confused with what’s happening. This is the first time Seungyoun entered his room with just the two of them and he doesn’t know if it’s just him but the tension in the atmosphere is suffocating.

“I have something to tell you, Wooseok.”

Wooseok studied Seungyoun’s face, looking for any signs on what he would say but he can only see nervousness and a bit of fear but there’s excitement too. Wooseok thinks it was a prank but again, he and Seungyoun aren’t the closest so that’s out of the way so Wooseok just went along with it.

“Yeah, sure. Go on.”

“First, I want to greet you a happy birthday. Here’s a small gift from me. I was planning to give it to you later when it’s not ass o’ clock but I might not have the courage to do so, so I’m here right now.”

Wooseok accepted the paper bag from Seungyoun and kinda took a peek and he saw a red clothing, probably a knitted sweater. He put it on top of his bed and then faced Seungyoun again, who still has the same look on his face.

“Seungyoun, what’s all of this? I thought you hated me, you’re really confusing me right now.”

“What? Me? Hated you? Since when?”

Seungyoun utterly looks confused from the things that Wooseok was saying which also made Wooseok confused as well.

“Why would I never think that? You’re so clingy and affectionate towards the others but never with me so I thought ‘ha maybe he just feels uncomfortable because we’re the same age’ but then you always talk to them but always go silent when it comes to me. Now, wouldn’t I think that you hate me or despise me? Do you have a problem with me? Did I do something to you?”

Wooseok was out of breath after saying all of that. But he felt light, maybe it was a good thing that he let it out, what he really feels instead of just keeping it in. Seungyoun looks even more shocked now after everything Wooseok said.

“I’m sorry you felt that way but I never meant to do that. I just really get nervous when I’m around you.”

Wooseok doesn’t understand but when he studied Seungyoun’s face, he appeared to be a little redder than before. Wooseok actually find it cute that Seungyoun gets shy around him, he’s so tall yet he feels so small around Wooseok but he can’t let that distract him from that moment.

“I make you nervous. Why? Do I really look like a stuck-up bitch?” 

“Who told you that? It’s not that. It will never be like that.”

“Then why? It’s really frustrating you know, how much I try to get to know you but you always find a way to avoid me. Is there something wrong with me? my face? what?”

Wooseok looked down because he can’t believe he’s actually feeling insecure. He can’t look Seungyoun in the eye because he sounded so desperate so he kept looking at the floor, wishing it would swallow him or what. It just really had to be his birthday, really. What a pleasant way to celebrate it.

Wooseok flinched a bit from surprise when he felt Seungyoun grabbing his shoulders and turning him around to face in front of the wall, away from the older.

“W-what? What are you do—“

“I might not do it if I don’t take this chance but I’m too nervous to say it to your face.”

Wooseok didn’t attempt to intervene whatever Seungyoun is saying but he just felt his heart beating faster, from excitement or nervousness, Wooseok is not sure.

“I like you, Wooseok-ah. I like you so so much that whenever I see you it’s like everything is so easy. Your smile makes my day. Whenever I have a hard time or whenever I’m tired from our schedule, knowing that you’ll be with me for the next 5 years makes it bearable. I’m sorry that I made you think that I hate you but that would be the last thing I’d do.”

Wooseok felt his shoulders being free from Seungyoun’s hold. He doesn’t know what to feel from what he just heard, he thought he’d be so confused but all he thinks about is ‘Seungyoun likes me’ and he feels like he’s floating from happiness.

He turned around to look at Seungyoun which is now all red from his face to his neck. Wooseok really find it cute because Seungyoun is so confident around everyone but becomes a flustered mess when it comes to Wooseok.

“What makes you think I don’t feel the same?”

“You don’t need to be kind, I’m not expecting you to like me back. I’m okay with us being friends.”

“But I’m not okay with it. I like you too, Seungyoun. I don’t know when I started to do so maybe way back so I think that’s why I’m so annoyed whenever you ignore me because I also wanted you to be loud around me, I wanted you to have your eyes on me and shower me with attention.”

Seungyoun gaped at him like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Wooseok put his hands on Seungyoun’s face and pulled him in, giving his cute little nose a peck.

“Stop before I melt.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re so cute. Can I keep you?”

“You don’t need to ask, Wooseok-ah.”

They are both grinning to each other. Their eyes almost gone from how big they are smiling. Wooseok pulled Seungyoun until they fell on his bed.

“So what do you say about giving me birthday cuddles?”

“Anything for the prettiest birthday boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. i really liked writing shy seungyoun so i hope you enjoyed this one. comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
